


And so Began Winter

by prettythoughts_deadlymind



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, F/M, Female Bucky Barnes, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettythoughts_deadlymind/pseuds/prettythoughts_deadlymind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things had never really been in Steve's favor, that fact was really driven home to him when his best friend Jamie Barnes got into the army and into a decent position against all the odd stacked up against a woman during war times. He had finally thought luck was smiling down upon him when the chance finally came to him to join the war effort, coupled with a new body and a fresh start to a healthy life...everything had been going fine until he lost his best friend to the war all over again. Now, 70 years later, he faces a new struggle as his old friend resurfaces as something completely different. A ghost. The Winter Soldier. </p><p> </p><p>I honestly dont even know. We'll see what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And so Began Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty guys! Ready for an adventure? Im not....but lets plow on ahead anyways! 
> 
> This introduction chapter will be short. Im picking up from when Jamie is finally release from Cyro and we'll see where my head takes up from there...

It was quiet save for the occasional sounding of footsteps clicking down the length of the hallway. It was always quiet when she was around unless she was out in the world causing chaos and doing the things of nightmares. Sitting with her back straight, long hair the color of the darkest of nights tumbling down her back, pale, glacial blue eyes stared straight ahead. Behind the black mask that acted more like a muzzle her lips were curved in a faint, impassive smile as if she were amused by the cruelty of her situation. 

This was the 6th time that she had been freed from the cryotank and had seen the red room to make her mind as blank and impressionable--controllable-- as that of a young child. The 6th time they had carefully tested her to make sure she was still that all too perfect weapon they had worked so very hard to create. The 6th time she had proven that she was just as deadly, just as pristine and capable as she was the last time. So when a different voice from the last time she had been thawed asked her name her reply came swiftly and with little to no hesitation. “The Asset--the Winter Soldier.” In a voice that was low and slightly husky, like that of a singer in a smoke filled bar make alluring with a dark promise and yet was so completely dangerous. 

The scratching of a pen upon paper told her this response was being recorded as was her vital signs and first reactions to the world. Blinking, dark lashes brushed up against the winter white skin of her cheekbones and the cool metal of her hand shifted as she curled the fingers into a fist and tested its movement, re-familiarizing herself with the fluid movements of this body and this bionic piece. With an elegant, predatory grace the Winter Soldier stood, ink black curls swaying slightly with the movement before resettling down the length of her spine before a pale flesh hand paired with one of metal rose to grasp it and plait it out of carefully trained habit. Loose hair only got in the way when trying to snipe a target.  
Her dress was handed back to her, along with a pair of leggings and it occurred to her that she wore nothing more then the simplest of undergarments and she automatically reached for the clothing--a dress with a single sleeve with a series of leather straps across the front of it. When she was fully dressed, blue eyes gave a single blink once more and she turned towards her newest handler. “My mission?” She inquired, a single winged brow rising in question even as her voice remained smooth and even in her request. 

A photo was placed in her hands of a blonde young man standing outside in a uniform of navy, a red, white and blue shield strapped to his back. Something flickered in the Asset but it was quickly shoved aside and a pale, flesh finger traced over the face in a way that might have appeared to be fond and sentimental but the expression on her face was anything but. “Who?”

“A super soldier, he needs to be destroyed--he could jeopardize the sanctity of our operation if allowed to continue on with his current actions.”

Operation--what was the operation again? Try as she might nothing came up when she thought about this, seeking something in her mind as to what it could be--but it was like looking through a filing cabinet in search of a file when the entire cabinet had been gutted out the day before. So, settling for nodding and accepting what she had been told, she stowed the picture away before deciding otherwise,crumpling it in her fist merely for the self satisfaction of doing so.  
A hand came to rest upon her wrist and quite sudden the sound of bones snapping could be heard followed a split second by a broken scream and the upset chattering of the surrounding scientist. Impassively the asset looked down at the place where the hand had rested before looking at her bionic limb with a tiny, pleased expression. It had reacted as it was intended to.

Large blue eyes looked up to watch the single person who remained composed amongst all the chaos she had just created. As his pale, washed out gaze studied her, his hand wrote endlessly, recording every she did in these first moments. dusting off the front of her dress, she smiled ever so slightly and bowed her head to him before speaking, the soprano of her voice soft and delicate. “I’ll be leaving to collect the materials necessary to complete my mission now.”

They would not deny her this.


End file.
